


Два билета на «Тони Старка»

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, kind of crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Так уж вышло, что, когда в Миссури из подлеска полезла какая-то явно нездешняя мерзость, ближайшим свободным оперативником оказалась Мария Хилл.





	Два билета на «Тони Старка»

**Author's Note:**

> тыща слов лёгкого стёба, MCU, кроссовер с «Музыкальным блогом Доктора Ужасного» (никто не поёт), в главной роли – Мария Хилл.  
> упоминание Земли-3490 (Наташу Старк-Роджерс невозможно контролировать), витающий флёр HIMYM, Саймон Уильямс (которого в MCU сыграл Натан Филлион) из вырезанных сцен GotG 2 (таймлайн их), СкарлетВижн фоном.  
> ВО ВСЁМ ВИНОВАТА РАГНАРЁК.  
> и этот постер - http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/custom/Graeme/TonyStarkPoster.jpg - который должен был засветиться в GotG.

　　Мария Хилл плевала на множественные вселенные с высокой колокольни. Ещё до того, как услышала о них из уст всемирно известного хирурга, разодетого в дурацкий красно-синий (серьёзно, у неё скоро будет аллергия на эти цвета) наряд. 

　　Для своего положения она неплохо держалась. Скандинавский бог обмана, разрушивший базу одной из могущественнейших секретных организации планеты? Шмальнём по нему из любимого «Глока». Инопланетная армия, упавшая с неба? Шмальнём по ней из любимого «Глока». Щупальца нацисткой организации в сердце твоей родного тайного агентства? Шмальнём по её остаткам из любимого «Глока», а потом отправимся в башню, где живут боги, гении, суперсолдаты, монстры и просто хорошие люди, и попытаемся хоть что-то контролировать в окружающем их хаосе. И всё это до того форменного ужаса, что эти хорошие люди умудрились устроить после Лагоса.

　　Новости о существовании магии («Назовём это разновидностью медицинской науки, идёт?» раздаётся в голове уставший голос Старка) на фоне всего воспринимались само собой разумеющимися. Как и факт существования мультивселенной. Раздражали вовсе не факты. Раздражали вероятности. По ним из «Глока» не шмальнёшь.

　　Доктор Стрэндж (к слову об идиотских, но удивительно буквальных супергеройских именах, вот так случайность) принёс много совершенно нерадостных, но полезных вестей. Иногда он так пронизывающе глядел на кого-нибудь из них, что Мария думала, нет ли у него в придачу к летающему плащу ещё и рентгеновского зрения. Оказалось, что всему виной обрывки других вселенных, в которые Стрэндж заглядывал краем глаза. Вполне возможно, что он знал обо всех Мстителях — и Новых, и Тайных — больше, чем они сами о себе знали. Мог бы работать штатным психологом, если бы не был так занят в борьбе с мистическими сущностями из других плоскостей бытия.

　　Так уж вышло, что, когда в Миссури из подлеска полезла какая-то явно нездешняя мерзость, ближайшим свободным оперативником оказалась Мария Хилл. Даже вся коулсоновская шабла болталась где-то в иных измерениях — о которых Хилл старалась лишний раз не думать. Вероятности творили с её воображением странные вещи. Например, она не хотела быть одной из немногих посвящённых в секрет прерывания Гражданской войны на корню. Не то чтоб это сработало бы в здешней вселенной. Брачные клятвы только сделали бы всё ещё хуже. В общем, Мария не просила, но Стрэндж упомянул Наташу Старк-Роджерс на одном из брифингов, мимоходом, словно бы не подумал, какой эффект это возымеет на окружающих. Хилл оказалась среди немногих «счастливчиков», которые тут же попытались представить женскую версию Старка. Мария надеялась, что у остальных получилось лучше, чем у неё самой. Она винила во всём бородку. И Стрэнджа. И, может быть, даже саму Наташу Старк-Роджерс, где бы она ни была.

　　По дороге в Миссури — на прототипе нового двухместного квинджета — Мария подписала несколько форм, предусмотренных Заковианским Актом, и понадеялась, что очередное заседание в Вене принесёт результаты. В ином случае она всё-таки поставит Россу подножку в следующий раз, когда он решит нагрянуть в штаб Новых Мстителей с незапланированным визитом. 

 

　　Мерзость, расплывшаяся на маленькому городку, походила на вспучившиеся тучи, окаменевшие и спустившиеся на землю. Они погребли под собой парочку улиц и несколько акров леса: к счастью, пострадавших было совсем немного. 

　　Хилл сделала всё возможное, чтоб её визит запомнился здешней полиции, наскребла в контейнеры образцов и заверила, что ситуация взята под контроль. Переносная лаборатория в квинджете была напрямую соединена с научным этажом Башни Старка, и Марии оставалось только написать отчёт.

　　А потом она почувствовала знакомое напряжение в воздухе. Раз столкнувшись с проявлениями магии («медицинской науки!»), стараешься объяснить всё рационально и забыть, как страшный сон. Но сталкиваясь с ней постоянно, будешь проклят чутьём на подобные вещи. 

　　Аномалия с «тучами» возникла недалеко от единственной центральной улицы города и остановилась аккурат у местного кинотеатра. Постеры у входа сообщали о том, что сегодня и всю неделю зрители имели удовольствие лицезреть ретроспективу фильмов самого Саймона Уильямса.

　　Мария Хилл встречалась с Саймоном Уильямсом — для того, чтобы аккуратно заполнить все бумаги и удостовериться, что супергерой, ставший актёром, не собирается возвращаться на героический путь в ближайшее время. Саймон Уильямс был той ещё занозой в заднице. 

　　Кинотеатр был самым что ни на есть провинциальным: с перил на втором этаже всё ещё свисала реклама фильма, вышедшего лет пять назад. 

　　Мария вряд ли бы вообще зашла внутрь, если бы ошалевшая аномалия в последнем порыве ярости не захапала и её транспорт. Нужно было всё-таки парковаться поближе к цивилизации и не бояться за то, что кто-нибудь обязательно врежется в квинджет в режиме невидимки. 

　　— Я пробыл с мистером Старком всю свою жизнь и сверх того ещё одну, предыдущую. Смею заметить, что факты изложены в целом верно, но…

　　Мария чуть повернула голову и скосила глаза: за автоматом с попкорном, где-то в метре от неё стояли Ванда Максимова, закутанная в болотного цвета пончо, с закрывающими пол лица тёмными очками, и высокий светловолосый мужчина. Мария прищурилась: она уже где-то слышала его голос. Впрочем, где Ванда, там и…

　　Хилл выругалась сквозь зубы и сделала мысленную пометку спросить Старка о границах способностей синтезоида. Хотя вряд ли она получит полный и подробный ответ. Стоит начать составлять собственный список и добавить туда реалистичные маскировочные голограммы. Также стоит выпытать у Вижна подробный анализ аномалии, который он, наверняка, сделал. И устроить выговор. Для острастки.

　　Сейчас она бы не удивилась, если бы из-за угла с сеанса байопика про миллиардера, филантропа, гения, плейбоя™ вырулил Стив Роджерс в кепке и худи не по размеру, а следом за ним, в качестве моральной поддержки какой-нибудь Сэм Уилсон. Или даже Наташа. (Хотя последняя совершенно точно была сейчас в потрясённой наплывом злодеев Ваканде, одёргивала металлическую руку сержанта Барнса, когда та переставала его слушаться.) 

　　Но вместо Роджерса из-за угла показался подозрительный субъект в белом докторском халате, гоглах и гипертрофированной лазерной пушкой словно со страниц старых комиксов. Мария прикинула, может ли где-то поблизости проходить какой-нибудь гиковский фестиваль, а мужчина в халате тем временем с ужасающей быстротой подбежал к картонному стенду с Саймоном Уильямсом. 

　　Значит, фанат, выбравшийся на ретроспективу фильмов любимого актёра. И кому вообще пришло в голову устраивать подобное в таком крошечном, всеми забытом городке? Не иначе в администрации кинотеатра тоже сидел ярый фанат Уильямса. Или какой-нибудь родственник.

***

　　На самом деле у Билли не закончилось вдохновение. Да и удачливость тоже — как вообще может закончиться то, чего у него никогда и не было? С Лучом Заморозки просто выходила небольшая... заморозка. Заморозка проекта до тех времён, когда литиевые батареи станут слушать, чего от них хотят.

　　С другой стороны, если бы не заморозка проекта, Билли не пришла бы в голову другая гениальная идея. Почему бы не сделать машину времени? С литиевыми батареями маяться не придётся, да и можно будет сразу нырнуть в то время, когда проблема с Лучом Заморозки будет разрешена. Конечно, существовала ещё опасность соблазна — заглядывать в чересчур далёкое будущее не следовало. Никаких мощностей бы не хватило. Но не будь Билли Доктором Ужасным, если бы частенько не принимал самые ужасные решения. 

　　Подкрутить настройки до «предположительного времени вступления в Злую Лигу Зла» было не так сложно. Гораздо сложнее было отважиться нажать на рычаг машины, которая сама по себе весьма напоминала какой-нибудь смертоносный луч. Вдруг это случится слишком поздно? Или того хуже — никогда?

　　Потому когда Билли в полном своём Ужасном облачении — белом халате, тяжёлых гоглах и чуть менее тяжёлых ботинках, а также в резиновых перчатках — оказался в закутке кинотеатра, он даже обрадовался. Пока не увидел афишы с изображением своего злейшего врага — Капитана Молота. (И да, в его голове тут же пронесся целый ряд дурацких шуток про эвфемизмы и их отсутствие. Верный своему имени, Капитан их туда вбивал по нескольку штук в день.)

　　Очевидно, будущее было к Билли ещё более несправедливо, чем настоящее (или уже прошлое?), раз этот выскочка Молоток теперь снимается в кино, а карточки Злой Лиги Зла в кармане у Доктора Ужасного так и нет (он проверил; дважды).

 

　　Мария Хилл заметила Билли в тот момент, когда тот отвлёкся от созерцания картонного стенда к «Аркону, космическому варвару», на котором Саймон Уильямс поднимал к звёздам явно бутафорский меч и пытался заставить меховую шапку выглядеть круто в комплекте с кожаной юбкой. Это не удавалось даже самым искушённым калифорнийским модникам, так что и актёру-супергерою тоже не особо удалось. Отвлёкся Билли не на абы кого, а на пытающегося слиться с толпой Вижна. И не абы как, а выкриком «Вот это голограммы! А будущее лучше, чем я думал!», подозрительно музыкальным.

　　Мария сделала, конечно, то, что должна была. И нет, вовсе не шмальнула из любимого «Глока». Она заметила алые всполохи в сжатых кулаках Ванды, сделала вид, что не узнала её, и аккуратно схватила безумного фаната под локоть. А потом ослепительно улыбнулась, чего не позволяла себе с той вечеринки в башне Мстителей, на которую заявился Альтрон, и потащила Билли к кассе.

　　— Два на «Тони Старка», — объявила она уставшей кассирше и глянула через плечо на Вижна, чтобы дать понять, что просто так он не отвертится. Свидания, граничащие с нарушением международного закона, — это не шутки. Даже со скидкой на возраст.

***

　　У Билли было странное чувство, что приятная девушка, утащившая его во тьму кинозала и вручившая вместо Луча Времени (он не был силён в названиях) стакан «Доктора Пеппера», вовсе не была агентом Злой Лиги Зла. Он был почти уверен, что она была каким-то агентом — может, агентом времени? Уж больно профессионально себя вела. Словно всё шло так, как и должно. Словно где-то в рукаве у неё был спрятан тщательно записанный несколько лет сценарий. Может, его и вправду ждали здесь, в этом захудалом кинотеатре? Может, им теперь не хватало героев? Может, Капитан Молоток стал актёром не просто так?

　　Ближе к концу сеанса — а в фильме происходило много вещей, которые Билли весьма одобрял, например, ту потрясающую сцену изобретения железного костюма в условиях крайней для того неблагоприятных, пусть она и выглядела очень недостоверной — Доктор Ужасный обнаружил три практически ужасных вещи. У девушки-агента за поясом был «Глок». Ей звонили с какого-то суперсекретного телефона с логотипом компании из фильма. И у него закончился «Доктор Пеппер». 

　　— Нам пора, — бескомпромиссно сообщила агент, закрыв телефон.  
　　— Давай досмотрим!  
　　— Серьёзно?  
　　— Чтобы потом критиковать в полном вооружении!

　　Агент закатила глаза — так театрально и одновременно с тем естественно, словно училась у кого-то — и опустилась на место. Билли подумал, неужели все в будущем настолько сговорчивые. И может ли быть эта приятная девушка андроидом. Или голограммой. Во всех историях другие к Докторам ближе, чем на пару метров, не подходили. Только если их тащили силком и использовали, как приманку.

　　— Мария Хилл, — шепнула девушка, когда Капитан Молот в роли Тони Старка на экране произнёс «Я — Железный человек».  
　　— Агент?  
　　Она немного удивлённо вскинула брови.  
　　— Видимо, все вы, безумные учёные, одинаковые.  
　　— Я правда так похож на безумного учёного?  
　　— Этот твой приборчик что-то там всколыхнул в мультивёрсе, если верить Доктору Стрэнджу. Как иначе?  
　　— У вас есть Доктор Стрэндж? Это... это звучит почти так же круто, как Доктор Ужасный. И... мультивёрс? Я думал, что изобрёл машину времени.  
　　—Тебя зовут Доктор Ужасный?  
　　— Доктор Ужасный, прорвавший ткань мироздания. Всё большими буквами. И с хором на фоне. Ты, кстати, не поёшь?

　　Мария вспомнила о тех временах, когда пела в ужасной попсовой группе, и у неё был тот хит про супермаркет, но решила, что эту информацию стоит приберечь до лучших времён. Что-то подсказывало ей, что с Доктором Ужасным предстоит разбираться ей. Может, это было чувство дежавю. Или мультивёрс. Или последствия слишком частого общения с Доктором Стрэнджем.

　　В любом случае, в квинджете Доктор Ужасный начал мурлыкать себе под нос мелодию той самой песни про супермаркет. 

　　— Учти, Тони Старк вживую не настолько неприятный тип, каким его изобразил Саймон Уильямс. Только не говори, что я так сказала.  
　　— Вживую? 

　　И тогда Билли подумал, что замораживать проекты иногда бывает очень полезно.  
___________________  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFAT8_5hPWA - та самая песня про супермаркет


End file.
